criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead in the Water
Dead in the Water is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred forty-first case of the game. It is the twenty-sixth case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the second case to take place in East Asia. Plot The Bureau went to the Sichuan province of China to investigate Zhao Mei's background and her potential ties to SOMBRA. Dupont suggested Jack and the player went sightseeing in the Lotus Bridge. There, the two found adoption agency worker Li Jun dead and floating in the water. The cops got enough evidence to incriminate Ellen Morowitz as the killer. After denying involvement in the murder, Ellen admitted to bashing Jun's head with a jade vase. Jun had previously denied Ellen's adoption application as she considered her financially unstable, ruining the latter's desires to be a mother. Ellen was pushed to the limit when she found out Jun did not even remember her. Judge Adaku sentenced Ellen to 20 years in prison for the remorseless murder of Li Jun. Post-trial, Jack and the player went to the Lotus Bridge to find out if Jun's presence had anything to do with SOMBRA. They found Jun's flash drive which revealed that she was investigating Mei's disappearance from Sichuan and other orphans disappearing in the province. The cops proceeded to ask Li Ying about her mother's handwritten notes, as they were mentioned in the flash key. Ying pointed the cops to the restaurant to find her mother's notes. The notes in the restaurant mentioned the disappearance of orphans across Japan, China, and South Korea. A side note revealed that Jun ran across SOMBRA although she did not know what it was. This proved that SOMBRA was kidnapping orphans. After finding the notes and helping Angela find her daughter April in the panda reserve with K-pop star SILVERee, Chief Ripley sent the team to Beijing as the city had the largest number of disappearances. Summary Victim *'Li Jun' (found floating in a river) Murder Weapon *'Jade Vase' Killer *'Ellen Morowitz' Suspects WEC26LYing.png|Li Ying WEC26WFan.png|Wang Fan WEC26SILVERee.png|SILVERee WEC26Obaasan.png|Obaasan WEC26EMorowitz.png|Ellen Morowitz Killer's Profile *The killer practices calligraphy. *The killer eats gong bao chicken. *The killer has a cold. *The killer wears red clothing. *The killer has a bruise. Crime Scenes WEC26-CS1A.png|Lotus Bridge WEC26-CS1B.png|River Jetty WEC26-CS2A.png|Panda Reserve WEC26-CS2B.png|Panda House WEC26-CS3A.png|Sichuan Restaurant WEC26-CS3B.png|Restaurant Table Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Lotus Bridge. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Scrapbook, Victim's Wallet; Victim identified: Li Jun) *Examine Faded Scrapbook. (Result: Scrapbook Contents; New Suspect: Li Ying) *Inform Li Ying about her mother's death. (Prerequisite: Scrapbook Contents unraveled) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Panda Reserve Ticket; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Panda Reserve) *Investigate Panda Reserve. (Prerequisite: Panda Reserve Ticket found; Clues: Video Camera, Stained Handkerchief; New Suspect: Wang Fan) *Ask Wang Fan about the victim's visit to the panda reserve. (Prerequisite: Panda Reserve investigated) *Examine Video Camera. (Result: Video Camera) *Analyze Video Camera. (09:00:00; New Suspect: SILVERee) *Talk to SILVERee about the victim filming him. (Prerequisite: Video Camera analyzed) *Examine Stained Handkerchief. (Result: Brown Substance) *Examine Brown Substance. (Result: Victim's Blood; Attribute: The killer eats gong bao chicken) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices calligraphy) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Sichuan Restaurant. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Tablet, Chest) *Examine Tablet. (Result: Knitting Patterns; New Suspect: Obaasan) *Ask Obaasan what she knows about the victim. (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked; Profile: Obaasan eats gong bao chicken) *Examine Chest. (Result: Jade Vase) *Analyze Jade Vase. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Jade Vase; Attribute: The killer has a cold; New Crime Scene Unlocked: River Jetty) *Investigate River Jetty. (Prerequisite: Jade Vase analyzed; Clues: Faded Document, Portrait, Torn Photo) *Examine Faded Document. (Result: Document Text) *Analyze Document Text. (12:00:00) *Confront SILVERee about the victim's plans to have him banned. (Prerequisite: Document Text analyzed; Profile updated: SILVERee practices calligraphy and eats gong bao chicken) *Examine Portrait. (New Suspect: Ellen Morowitz) *Ask Ellen Morowitz why her self portrait was doing on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Ellen Morowitz identified; Profile updated: Ellen practices calligraphy and has a cold) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Victim's Photo) *Confront Li Ying about the angry note on the photo. (Prerequisite: Victim's Photo restored; Profile updated: Ying practices calligraphy, eats gong bao chicken, and has a cold) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Panda House. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Faded Fan, Laptop, Torn Poster) *Examine Faded Fan. (Result: Threat) *Confront Obaasan about her threatening message. (Prerequisite: Threat unraveled; Profile updated: Obaasan practices calligraphy) *Examine Laptop. (Result: Victim's Laptop) *Analyze Victim's Laptop. (09:00:00) *Ask Ellen Morowitz about her adoption application. (Prerequisite: Victim's Laptop analyzed; Profile updated: Ellen eats gong bao chicken) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Banned Poster) *Ask Wang Fan about the victim's banned poster. (Prerequisite: Banned Poster restored; Profiles updated: Fan eats gong bao chicken, SILVERee has a cold) *Investigate Restaurant Table. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Victim's Necklace, Trash Can) *Examine Victim's Necklace. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red clothing) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Medicine Jar) *Analyze Medicine Jar. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a bruise) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Innocence Lost (2/6). (No stars) Innocence Lost (2/6) *Investigate Lotus Bridge. (Available after unlocking Innocence Lost; Clue: Victim's Purse) *Examine Victim's Purse. (Result: USB Stick) *Analyze USB Stick. (09:00:00) *Ask Li Ying if she's seen her mother's notes. (Prerequisite: USB Stick analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Sichuan Restaurant (Prerequisite: Ying interrogated; Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Victim's Notes) *Examine Victim's Notes. (Result: Data on Missing Kids) *Investigate Panda Reserve. (Available after unlocking Innocence Lost; Clue: April's Doll) *Examine April's Doll. (Result: Blue Residue) *Analyze Blue Residue. (06:00:00) *Confront SILVERee about April's whereabouts. (Prerequisite: Blue Residue analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Wang Fan about pandas. (Prerequisite: SILVERee interrogated; Reward: Panda Hat) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:East Asia